


Sick, Horny and Confused

by Infinite_Volume



Series: That Cutie is a Predatory Futanari Girl, Too! [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Slapping, Drugged Sex, Female Solo, Futa, Futanari, Large Cock, Masks, Multi, Other, Public Masturbation, caught in public, caught masturbating, collapse, excessive cum, hyper, hyper cock, weak muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: Nao gets sick, but is made to go to school anyway. She collapses during her walk to campus and, in a pseudoephedrine and cough-syrup induced haze, forgets that it's not socially acceptable to masturbate in an alleyway.





	Sick, Horny and Confused

“Ooooouuhh…I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck…”

“Nao, are you sure you’re okay?”

Nao was walking to school with a friend. It was the beginning of a particularly humid and oppressive summer day, the worst of the entire season. Both of them were sweating through their thin, white dress-shirts and slogging down concrete so hot that they could have cooked breakfast on it.

“N-nhooo…I’m okay…”

Her friend could see that Nao was clearly lying. On top of the strain that Japan’s extreme heatwave was having on both their bodies, Nao was also sick. Whatever forces looked over Nao sure had a funny sense of humor, because not a day after feigning illness to spend a day at home masturbating, Nao really did end up contracting a cold. After her mom caught her faking it, she had a hard time believing Nao the following morning. Mama Chiyo packed Nao a quick lunch and sent her off to school. Before leaving, Nao at least grabbed a white surgical mask from the bathroom cabinet. The last thing she wanted was to get her friends sick as well.

“Are you sure that Chiyo-san won’t let you stay at home today? You can barely walk!”

Nao’s legs shook with every step. She’d stumble on occasion, falling on her friend’s shoulder and bringing their dreadful march down the sidewalk to a grinding halt.

“I’ve already stayed home yesterday…Mama won’t let me skip out again…”

Puffs of steamy breath poured out of her lungs as she exhaled, as if it were winter.

“N-Nao!” Her friend shrieked. “You need to stay right there – you’re overheating!”

“ _W-wha…?_ ”

Her vision started going black around the edges. Her eyes, filled with tears from her congested sinus cavity, fluttered weakly. Her knees locked, and her butt came crashing down to the ground. It landed in a shady patch, next to a light post and an alleyway. A dense haze crept over Nao’s mind, clouding her hearing and slowing her thinking. She felt like she was falling down an endless pit, even though she was sitting safely next to a city street.

“I’m going to run to the school to get help! J-just stay there, Nao! I’ll get the nurse!”

As the words of her friend echoed softly in her ears, Nao laid her head down against the brick wall behind her. Her friend rushed off down the empty street, to the school that was nearly 2 miles away.

“ _Mmmmhmmmmm…_ ”

A pounding headache developed in the front of Nao’s skull, right behind her eyes. The light from the sun ahead was unbearable, and the suffocating air around her felt like soup to her lungs. Slowly, and against her friend’s orders, Nao crawled her way to the cool, slightly damp alleyway. The alley was between two residential homes. Nao could feel the cold air of their controlled climates wafting through the microscopic cracks around their windows.

When the tips of her toes had finally escaped into the shadows between the two high, stone fences, Nao relaxed all the muscles in her body. She felt safer and more comfortable here…and isolated. Nao hadn’t had the opportunity to drain her massive, futanari cock this morning, since she was pushed out the door so quickly by her mother. Nao had every intention to make today another lazy day at home, recovering from her  _totally real sickness_.

“I should just…take care of it here…”

Nao slipped one of her hands down her skirt, using the other one to unbutton her tight, sweat-drenched shirt. The feeling of the cool air on her sticky chest made her shiver. Her shaking fingers knocked against her thumb-sized prick, which was still small enough to stuff behind her silky, striped panties. Nao lived her entire life under a low/mid-intensity sexual high, affording her great control over her erections. Daily kegel exercises allowed her to tense up her pelvic floor at will, strangling the vessels and veins that carry blood through the soft and spongey flesh of her balloon-like tool. Nao released pressure on the base of her cock, allowing gallons of blood to rush into it.

Her exploding erection burst through her dainty underwear, tearing it to shreds. As Nao circled her urethra with her index finger, she probed its opening once it had grown large enough to accommodate her digit. She brought her second hand down to start rubbing her shaft. Nao’s sickly body was having trouble processing oxygen properly, and the shortness of it to her brain made her sex tingle like thousands of tiny fireworks were bursting on its surface. The sensation was comparable to pinching a nerve in her arm against the back of a chair but spread across her dick. This intense and unusual feeling overlapped with the massage she was giving herself with her hand and with the two-inches of finger she had wiggling around the inside of her shaft.

The thin alley filled with Nao’s growing erection. She pushed herself up to her feet, facing the grey backstreet wall, ass pointed back at the street. The girth of Nao’s cock continued to stretch and expand outwards, overcoming the width of her own body and taking up half of the space in the alley. When the head of her cock expanded past her vision, she slipped her finger out of her hole. A big, gelatinous glob of precum came gushing out with it, streaming down her shaft and coating her other hand.

“ _Mmmnnnfffh…Aaaaaahhhh…_ ”

Nao’s voice started to slip out. Her moaning echoed off the walls around her, repeating in her ears as if she were with another person. The auditory illusion of masturbating with another person sent Nao into a stroking frenzy. She stood on the tips of her toes and thrust her hips forward through her well-lubricated palms.

“ _GHooooOOOUGGGghh!!!_ _It feels sooo gooooooood!_ ”

Snot trickled down her nose, wetting the inside of her mask. The salty fluid coated her lips and crept down the sides of her chin. Her soaked mask made it even harder to breathe than before. Her watery eyes teared up even more, blurring Nao’s vision beyond even being able to recognize shapes. The depravation of sight intensified her sense of touch. Nao savored the feeling of every bump and ridge on her jerking palms. She started to sneeze, reflexively forcing her entire body to lurch forward and dinging her unbreakable cock against a cold, hollow, steel pipe. Nao could feel the reverberations pulse through her erection. They felt good, so she continued thwacking her meat into it. All of the symptoms of her cold were somehow making her experience a hundred times more pleasurable than normal.

“ _Eeeeeek!_   _T-there’s some pervert masturbating in the alley!_ ”

“ _A-are they even human!?”_

Nao swept her head back at two shocked, female college students standing on the street behind her. She couldn’t see them, she was just reacting to the loud noise that she heard.

“ _Yeeeeee-aaaaaaaaah!_ ” They both screamed.

The two students were terrified at what they saw: some brown-haired stranger in a mask looking straight back at them, with a freakish, one-story penis.

Nao kept stroking and smacking her tree-trunk of a cock against everything in the alley: pipes, bricks, poles, even the floor. Sensation mounted in the base of her shaft.

“ _GHAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOUUUH!!!_ ”

**_FWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM–BLOOOORRRGHFSHHHHHH!!!_ **

A tsunami washed back out of the alleyway and out into the street, knocking the girls off their feet and sending them toppling back-first into a 6-inch-deep river of splooge. Nao’s urethra was stretched wide open, ejecting boatloads of jizz all over the walls in front of her. Baseball-sized drops of it were shot up into the air, landing down on the roofs and in the gardens of the unsuspecting housewives next-door. All the while, Nao just kept stroking and stroking, fighting to keep her orgasm going for as long as her frail, sick body could stand it.

Eventually, after a few minutes of spewing, Nao fell backwards into her own pool of cum. The entire alley was painted white, coated Nao’s thick, yogurty stuff. Massive quantities of jizz congealed around the bricks, molding it to stand upright. Nao’s consciousness faded. Her friend finally arrived on the scene with their school nurse in tow. The stench of sweat and sperm was heavy in the air, making it hard for the two of them to breathe.

“Oh,  _lord!_ ” The school nurse exclaimed. “That is the most…pungent thing I’ve smelled all year!”

Under light protest, and wishing that she had picked a different school to work at (one with fewer freaks like Nao), the nurse waded through ankle-high mounds of spunk. She lifted Nao up by her arms, wrapped her in a fluffy emergency blanket, and dragged her off to school. She’d call Chiyo from there, to warn her about the dangers of sending her daughter to school sick.

At least she was wearing a mask.


End file.
